First, we plan to continue to study the molecular mechanism of prophage induction by specific deoxyoligonucleotides. By employing radioactive oligodeoxynucleotide and permeable cell preparation, the fate of the oligonucleotide in the cells will be traced and analyzed. We will attempt to identify the target protein(s) at which the specific oligonucleotides act. Secondly, we will establish a method by which bacterical cells become permeable to high molecular weight cellular components such as proteins or nucleic acid, yet revive and form colonies on plates. This method should provide a very useful way to isolate cellular components which are necessary for genetic recombination and related functions. Thirdly, we plan to characterize biophysical and enzymatic properties of recA proteins which was induced after UV or mitomycin C treatment. Comparison of the induced recA protein with the non-induced recA protein will be carried-out from various biochemical and biophysical viewpoints.